Friday Nights of Villains
Friday Nights of Villains is a direct-to-video animated film produced by Warner Bros. Television. It is based on the animated television series, Friday Nights and a sequel to the direct-to-video animated film Ricky's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the Friday Nights, starring Ricky Boy, Matthew Potter, Sissy Seville, Chris, Brittany Miller and Cartoon Network Villains that have appeared in past Disney productions. It was released on both VHS and DVD by Warner Home Video on September 3, 2002. It was followed by a 2004 direct-to-video animated film, Ricky Matthew Chris: The Three Musketeers and Ricky's Twice Upon A Christmas. The events of the film take place during the third and final season of Friday Nights. Plot It is Halloween night at the Friday Nights, and a lot of villains are showing up. Father has a trick in store for the usual heroes of the House, but the villains have to wait until midnight for him to unleash it. After a series of cartoons, Father, along with his new henchmen The Ganggreen Gang, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, take over the house with the musical number "It's Our House Now!" All the other villains soon join Father's plan. The heroes, princesses and other characters are trapped in the kitchen while Ricky and several others are thrown out into the street. They witness the House's name being changed to the House of Villains. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie try to take their House back, but Chernabog stops them from entering the building. Minnie makes her own attempt after the second-to-last cartoon, but is thrown out casually by Hook. After the last cartoon, Mickey dresses in his sorcerer outfit from Fantasia (and Fantasia 2000) and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Just when Mickey's sorcerer hat is knocked off, Aladdin escapes from the kitchen, flying on the magic carpet and gives Daisy Duck the magical lamp. Daisy hands it to Mickey who uses the lamp to suck Jafar into it. The rest of the villains run away and the House of Mouse is returned to normal. Voice cast * Cathy Weseluck & Daws Butler (archival footage) as Ricky Boy * Grey DeLisle as Sissy Seville * Dave Foley & Ross Bagdasarian Jr. (archival footage) as Chris * James Arnold Taylor as John (Cameo Role) * Tara Strong & Mary Kay Bergman (archival footage) as Matthew Potter, Louie, Tony, and Ronald, Bubbles * Scott Innes as Shaggy Rogers, Scrappy Doo * Janice Karman as Brittany Miller * Maurice LaMarche as Father * Frank Welker as Toby / Scooby-Doo / Fred Jones / Jerry * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins * Tom Kenny as Snake / Lil' Arturo * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * E. G. Daily as Buttercup * Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbucks * Tom Kane as Him * Jeff Bennett as Larry / Mr. Boss / Ace / Grubber / Big Billy / Johnny Bravo * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1 / Numbuh 2 * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 / The Toiletnator * Mark Hamill as Stickybeard * Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker * Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker * Jenn Forgie as May Kanker * Paul Schoeffler as Katz * Michael Palin as the Narrator (Ricky's Mechanical House) * Cam Clarke as Snoopy * Bill Melendez as Woodstock * Katie Crown as Mary * Clarence Nash (archival footage) as Funny Ghost * Ilene Woods (archival footage) as Soy Sauce the Witch Production Mickey's House of Villains was produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, with animation production by Toon City Animation and additional animation production by Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida. Cartoons Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons. In fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual narrative. However, all their title cards are edited out. House of Mouse: * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Matthew and the Monkey (1944) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Ricky's Mechanical House * How to Haunt a House * Dance of the Goofys House of Villains: * Matthew's Halloween Scare * Hansel and Gretel Category:Films